


Entanglement

by domluver



Series: Book Of Love [4]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Dean Ambrose - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna tries to pressure Benedict to get a formal agreement on Benedict's custody for Luna. While both Dean and Benedict realized they need to talk to each other to find out their intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entanglement

Waverly sat curled up in the reclining bus chair; legs underneath her, head resting on Dean's shoulder with her ear buds in. It had been a long and busy couple of days. Rushing from venue to venue for Dean's shows. She was with Dean though and that's all that really mattered, they moved around constantly that she barely had time to think that Luna wasn't even with them. She missed her terribly but Benedict sent her videos and pictures every night. Benedict even Skype with Waverly and Dean holding up Luna so they both could talk to her. Waverly smiled to herself as Dean wrapped his arm tighter around her. 

She had been worried that she wasn't going to fit into this lifestyle of his. This was her first real test; while she was extremely tired and ached when she talked to Ben about Luna the other women were welcoming to her. Asking her constantly about the baby and how she was doing, wanting to see pictures. The men were just as bad, Dean's friends asking when they would meet the baby and if she was going to be travelling with them. Waverly was surprised by the warm welcome she wasn't entirely sure what Dean had told them about her. She had only met one or two of them when she and Dean first started talking.

The atmosphere on the bus felt like a school trip, with Dean's co-workers walking down the aisle to talk to friends or leaning over the back of seats to see what the others were doing. Some were even wrapped up in themselves or splayed over multiple seats trying to catch a quick nap. Waverly wondered how the others did it, enjoying themselves and their job. Many had kids, some that they didn't travel with. Children waiting at home for those couple of days that they got off a week. She could see the toll this life took on Dean. He loved the life and job, but the look on his face when he saw Luna on the computer or as a new picture popped up on their phones was enough for Waverly's heart to break. He was missing his daughter growing up. They had a tough decision to make once they made it back to London, would she take away her daughter from one father or the other. Taking a deep breath Waverly shuttered. She didn't like the outcome of either options.

Dean nudged her lightly before slowly taking out one of her ear plugs “Are you alright? You seem very focused all of a sudden.”

“Just thinking really,” Waverly couldn't meet his gaze as she played with the loose wire, wrapping it around her finger lightly.

“About what? I told you this is supposed to be a fun trip for you,” Dean kissed the top of her head lightly before resting his cheek on her hair. “Don't think of anything that awaits us in London.”

“But Dean, there's just so much,” She sighed reaching for him, she wanted nothing more than to be able to curl up into him and stay there. “I don't know how we're going to do this.”

“What babe?”

“You travelling, me and Luna—Ben sometimes it's just too much to think about,” Shaking her head she buried her face in Dean's hoody. He ran his hand gently up and down her arm “I'm just so torn with all of this. I'm either taking her away from one father or the other. What ever the choice I'm going to hurt someone.”

“Well,” Dean started slowly, his face scrunched in contemplation. He had never thought of it that way. Luna would either be with one of them, touring the world with him or in London with Benedict when he wasn't filming. “You need to remember too that Benedict travels a lot. Whose to say that if we decide to make London our official home that Benedict is even going to be around? He travels just as much as I do.”

“I hadn't thought about that,” Waverly looked up at him, grinning down at her he kissed her nose “I'll drop it for now.”

“Do that, take a nap we're still hours away from London,” Dean pulled her out of her chair, Waverly gave a squeak in protest as he draped her across his lap. “I'm sure no one will mind if we share one seat. You really need this I can tell.”

“I love you,” Waverly cupped his face kissing him lightly.

“I know,” He grinned as she tucked her head under his chin and settled down into his lap.

Dean knew when they got to London he needed to talk to Benedict himself, without that wife of his or Waverly around. They needed a man to man, father to father talk. Figure out if they were on the same page and if there was a way to get on the same page. He knew that they both would want what was best for Luna. What was best for Luna, he laughed quietly to himself, that was a phrase he heard uttered by everyone but ideally what was best for his baby girl was two fathers and her mother. Dean wasn't going to let her go no matter the cost, and he knew Benedict would feel the same way.

He had to be cautious though, Waverly was still wary of Benedict, she never admitted it out loud but he knew she seconded guessed telling him. He had a right to know and Dean knew she would've told him eventually, but Waverly didn't want to let Benedict back into her life. He knew that was the only reason why she kept over thinking everything. Dean was willing to do anything to make Waverly happy, and if that meant trying to repair her relationship with Luna's father that he was going to try his damnedest to do exactly that.

Waverly was able to calm herself listening to Dean's heart beat through his chest. He held her tightly both of his arms wrapped around her with his head keeping her tucked to his chest. Closing her eyes she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. This is exactly where she wanted to be, the only thing that would make it better would be Luna wrapped up in her arms. It would only be a few hours before she would be with her baby. Waverly hoped that when they picked up Luna that Jenna wouldn't be there. She couldn't pinpoint it but he didn't like her nor did she really trust her with her baby. Shaking her head lightly she cleared the thought from her head as she heard a a heavy rain start to fall. She cuddled closer to Dean as she felt his chest rise and fall slowly, there was nothing better than falling asleep in his arms.

 

 

.

Standing in the doorway Jenna stared at Benedict as he carefully dressed his daughter. She tried to control the jealous stab that ran through her, but she couldn't help it. He had been treating her differently since Luna was with them, but she pushed that to the back of her mind. There were bigger fish to fry than a two month old baby.

“Waverly and Dean are going to be back in town today,” Jenna leaned against the door frame of their bedroom.

“I'm aware of that,” Benedict said slowly not giving her a glance.

“Did you talk to the lawyer?” She pressed. Jenna noticed Benedict’s shoulders tense up slightly as he straightened his back and turned towards her. “If we're going to do anything, it's best to have the papers early.”

“I told you I wasn't going to do anything until we talked it over,” He practically hissed at her “I don't understand why you're pressuring me about this.”

“It's not about you Ben, it's about the baby,” Jenna walked slowly up to Benedict and ran a hand down his back as she looked down at Luna struggling with a onesie half on. She started to pulled one of Luna's flailing legs into the leg “Do you really want her jumping from house to house? Continent to continent? That isn't the life a baby should have. She should be in a stable home, with two loving parents.”

“My life isn't exactly ideal Jenna,” Ben sighed deeply letting his wife finish dressing his daughter. “I doubt that courts would find that acceptable. An actor and a housewife, that'll go over well.”

“It's better than Waverly and Dean!” Jenna hissed “She's just a secretary, he travels the world and is only around for maybe a week out of a month. How's that for a stable home?”

“Why do you keep pressing the issue?” Ben picked up Luna and kissed her cheeks lightly. He really hated how much of a grudge that Jenna seemed to have for Waverly. She barely knew her, but because she provided Benedict with a child or some other crazy reason she resented her. All Benedict could do was grin and bear it. He knew if he said anything to her about it she would make Waverly's life a living hell, thus making it difficult for seeing his daughter. “We're waiting.”

“I called the lawyer anyway,” Jenna glared.

“JENNA how could you? Waverly is Luna's mother, she has a right to do what ever she thinks best.” Ben gritted his teeth, he tried not to scream at his selfish wife. “You don't know the whole story alright? Just drop it.”

“I'm just trying to look out for the baby, Ben,” Jenna shrugged grabbing Luna from his arms and holding her tightly. “You like seeing her every day don't you? Holding her, bathing her, feeding her—that won't be possible when Waverly gets back.”

“I don't want to talk about this right now Jenna please,” Ben ran his fingers through his hair. She was just telling him the same thing over and over again. No real argument, it was driving him insane. Some times he had half a mind to call a lawyer for a different reason, but he couldn't get up the courage. He already questioned why he jumped into the marriage, but having those thoughts running through his head didn't result in anything except a lot of liquor. “We'll talk to Dean and Waverly—just drop it for now or next time you mention it you aren't going to like what I have to say.”

Jenna nodded slowly, and carried Luna out to the living room and placed her gently into her playpen. She wouldn't mention it for the rest of the day, that is until Waverly and Dean were around. Jenna had already planned to say something, try to plant it in the other couples head, that Benedict had been thinking of filing for custody. Petitioning for sole guardianship. Jenna smirked at the baby swinging her arms and legs at her. Turning on her heel Jenna walked back into the bedroom the baby could be alone for a while as she planned to make Benedict forget about that baby's mother.

 

 

Waverly curled up next to Dean as they lay on her bed. It had taken longer than she would've liked to make it back to her flat, because of this they had to push back picking up Luna. She hated that she was a couple of miles away but couldn't hold her baby. It was too late, by the time they reached London Luna was already asleep and Waverly didn't want to wake her. Benedict had told her she was starting to sleep more than a couple hours at a time. She didn't want to break that cycle. Sighing she closed her eyes as Dean skimmed his fingers across her arm, she hummed contently in reply. Slowly Waverly kissed Dean's chest as she ran her hand up his shirt. Scratching him lightly he twitched towards her, laying on his side.

“It's been more than six weeks,” Waverly whispered as Dean leaned his forehead against hers. He kissed her in reply rolling on top of her. Resting all of his weight on his elbows, as not to crush her.

“Are you sure? I can wait longer,” He ran his fingers gently down her face she smiled bashfully at him. Closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. He loved seeing her like this coy and loving ready to come undone in seconds.

“No,” Waverly grinned leaning up and kissing him before flipping him over with a quick tug of his hair. “I'm ready, I just really want to make love to you it's been so long.”

Dean nodded the tips of his fingers skimming the skin just visible above her sleep shorts. He didn't care what she looked like now, she had just birthed a beautiful baby and he couldn't wait to kiss every inch of her skin to show how much he loved her. Grabbing the hem of her shirt he dragged it quickly over her head. Waverly shivered at the look that Dean was giving her as she was bared before him. Reaching up he cupped her breasts in his hands grazing her nipples with this palms. She arched into his touch as he tugged her nipples playfully. He turned her quickly, as she laughs squirming under him. Dean removed his shirt and threw it across the room.

“I can't wait to make you scream,” Dean whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers up and down her sides making her squirm. He leaned back up and grinned broadly down at her.

“No need to be all macho with me dear,” Waverly ran her fingers through his hair, and cupping back of his neck. She brought him down to her level as he nipped at her lips gently before kissing her deeply. She moaned and arched under his touch as he ground down against her hips. She brought her hands quickly down his chest, running her nails lightly across his nipples causing him to hiss into her ear. Laughing quietly she tugged at the hem of his boxers. “I've been doing some reading.” Dean hummed in reply as he continued to kiss her neck, nipping at her collarbone before going down to her breasts. Moaning she arched into the kiss, his hands massaging them together kissing them trying to give them the attention they deserved. “The best position is for me to be on top.”

Dean stopped kissing her breasts and rested his chin on her stomach looking up at her with raises eyebrows. While Waverly was pregnant with Luna they didn't get many chances to make love, or really do anything that wasn't quick. This would be something different for them, Dean ground himself into the bed at the thought. He continued to glide his hands across Waverly's body, sending jolts of pleasure through her. “Is that what you want—it's new for us.”

Waverly bit her nip and nodded quickly. Dean felt the flush on her skin before the colour rose in her cheeks. He knew she wasn't one to opening talk about positions, it would just happen with them, what ever felt comfortable or natural at that point. He kissed up her chest, nipping at her breasts before kissing her roughly. Running her hands down his back Waverly left scratches as she worked down to his pants. Dean lifted his hips lightly as Waverly shimmied down his boxers before Dean kicked them away himself. Sitting up Dean smirked as he pulled down Waverly's sleep shorts in one quick motion throwing them behind him.

“I've been doing some reading too,” Dean smirked running his palms up and down her tights “I need to make this as comfortable as possible for you. Just let me know when you're ready.”

Leaning down Dean kissed the inside of both her thighs as he spread her open for him. He looked at her through his lashes as he leaned down and licked her slowly. Waverly arched up off the bed biting her lip as Dean continued his ministrations. He held her hips down with a firm grip, her hands looked for purchase on his hair holding him in place as he delved deeper. His tongue probing her, preparing her. Her fingers tightened in his hair on his attack on her clit was relentless. Moaning out his name she push back against his face, her hips arching as her orgasm crashed through her. Dean slipped two fingers into her working her down from her peak while making sure she was really ready. Waverly shivered as Dean withdrew his fingers, he kissed his way up her body. When he was finally eye level with her he grinned devilishly and licked his lips.

Moaning Waverly flipped Dean over roughly tugging on his hair, he willingly submitted as he scooted up to the pillows. Kneeling over him she grabbed his dick lightly stroking it a few times before lining it up with her entrance. Slowly she sank down on him, when she was fully seated the feeling was too overwhelming and she collapsed onto Dean's chest.

“Waverly!” Dean anxiously moved the hair out of her face so he could look at her. His worried gaze swept over her face. “Are you alright?”

Waverly could only nod, kissing him reassuringly. She was in a little bit of pain, she didn't remember Dean being that filling, but it was a wonderful feeling. Taking a couple deep breaths she experimentally lifted herself and pushed back down. She couldn't hide the wince on her face. Dean sat up quickly,wrapping her in his arms. She gasped at the sudden movement but it felt better.

“We can stop,” Dean cupped her face in his hands “I know it hurts, I saw that wince you can barely move. We do not have to do this.”

“Shush,” Waverly kissed him quickly on the lips as she moved her hips up and down quickly. Dean closed his eyes at the sensation as Waverly grinned. It felt better, much better. She just had to adjust, she ground down onto Dean. His eyes flew open as she smirked. “You just had to give me a minute.”

“God you're beautiful,” Dean laughed ghosting kisses along her face as she moved slowly up and down. He cupped her face staring into her eyes as she continued her slow and agonizing pace. He resisted the urge to shove his hips roughly up into her over and over again. He gripped her hips lightly, helping her lift up. She raised up on his tip and slammed back down, both of them moaning together. He could feel his orgasm building as Waverly picked up the pace. Dean wanted to throw his head back and languish in the sensation but he couldn't stop looking at the woman in front of him. He had never seen her like this, determined and wild with abandon. Sliding his hand down to where they were joined and rubbed her lightly. Her hips froze as she pushed against his fingers, her face buried in his neck. The sensations were amazing and she could feel her climax building again.

“I know you're ready again,” Dean chuckled against her neck before kissing her deeply swallowing the noises that escaped her mouth. He slowed his touches as his orgasm hit him strong. His hips rose off the bed slamming into Waverly as she pushed down against him. As he rested back on the bed, one final snap of her hips was enough for Waverly to have her second climax. She let out a slow moan and shivered in his grasp as he kissed her tenderly.

Dean laid back down bringing Waverly with him after he slipped out of her. Her eyes were still closed as she wrapped herself in his arms. Kissing her forehead and nose she finally opened her eyes slowly and smiled crookedly at him. Waverly was still coming down off her high, she didn't even react that way when she was pregnant. Kissing his chest she tucked her head under his chin.

“Told you it would be okay.” Dean's laugh rumbled in his chest. “It didn't really hurt.”

“Don't lie, I would never hurt you. We could've tired again later.”

“I waited so long to be with you properly, I couldn't wait,” Waverly shrugged closing her eyes beginning to doze off.

 

 

Dean was half asleep when he heard his phone buzz on the night stand. He didn't want to answer it, he was worried it was work telling him he couldn't take his few days off. It wouldn't be the first time, but he wanted to be with his daughter. He had half of mind not to answer it but he carefully reached over to grab the phone. His other arm was wrapped around Waverly, who was sleeping on his shoulder. It wasn't a work name that popped up, Benedict's name and picture appeared on the screen. Frowning at the phone he typed in his simple pass-code and opened the message.

_I think we should talk. Meet up at the diner down your street?_

He was surprised that Benedict had the gall to ask him to talk, what could it be about? How he didn't think Dean was fit to be Luna's father? That he wants Waverly back and he's divorcing his wife? Closing his eyes quickly Dean counted slowly, he couldn't think like that. Dean couldn't help it however, ever since Benedict arrived back into Waverly's life he began to wonder if his time was numbered, if he would truly have Waverly's heart. He decided right then to go see Benedict, he had some things of his own to say to the man. It would take a lot of effort from his part not to go out and sucker punch him. He tapped out a quick message before throwing the phone back onto the stand.

Dean was glad that Benedict was considerate, and didn't ask him to meet him near his flat. No matter how many times Dean was around London he still couldn't get his baring. Sighing he kissed Waverly on the forehead before sliding her off his arm and rolling out of bed. Ruffling his hair he looked at the alarm clock, it was barely nine o'clock at night. He grimaced, hopefully Waverly wouldn't wake up and wonder where he went. It took him a while but he found all the clothing that he and Waverly flung about the room, grabbing his phone he slipped it into his pocket. Finding a scrap of paper he scribbled a quick note and placed it on the pillow next to her.

 

 

 

Benedict watched Dean slide into the booth across from him, every movement was careful. Not wanting to show him how tense he was at this meeting. Ben knew that Dean was still wary of him; who wouldn't be after whatever Waverly had told him. He smiled tightly in greeting. Dean only nodded back in reply before slipping off his leather jacket. Ben couldn't help but do a scan of Dean, he was more dishevelled than usual and his hair was a complete mess. It didn't occurred to him that Dean was probably sleeping, next to Waverly, he tried to bite back the jealous wave that overcame him.

“Yes you woke me up,” Dean ran his hand through his hair making no effort to make it better. “I had a long day, but I figured this was important.”

“It is,” Ben's mouth felt try, now that he had the man in front of him he couldn't think of anything to say. “Anything about Luna is.”

“Agreed,” Dean nodded thoughtfully “I know we've got some tough work ahead of us, trying to get her situated.”

“I have to ask straight out,” He couldn't look Dean in the face, he studied his hands as he took a deep breath “Are you going to take Luna to the States?”

“No wasn't planning--”

“Oh thank god, I was worried,” Benedict couldn’t even let him finish as he shook his head, finally looking at the younger man in front of him. “I love that little girl more than anything, I don't think I could be a whole ocean away from her.”

“Then you understand how I feel,” Dean grimaced slightly.

Ben slowly opened and closed his mouth, he never realized. They were both in the same situation no matter what. He looked at Dean closely as he picked at the table around him. He shifted uncomfortably under Benedict's gaze, he really did love that little girl. And if Jenna got her way Dean would never be with Luna. Ben bit his lip and cleared his throat. “I'm sorry, I didn't realize.”

“Doesn't matter,” Waving it off he took a sip of the water next to him “We have work ahead of us to try to find the best way to raise Luna.”

“Yes, is what Waverly told me true?” Ben hesitated, he wasn't sure he had the right to ask Dean what was on his mind. He figured that if anyone would give him a straight answer it would be the man who would take the title. “That no one's on the birth certificate?”

Dean didn't know what to say, of course Waverly told Benedict the truth during their argument. She had wanted Dean to sign it, it was agreed upon before Waverly had made up with Benedict. After that Dean didn't feel comfortable signing it. Luna wouldn't get his name until after the marriage, that was the new plan now. He couldn't exactly say that to Benedict, Luna did have a right to have his name. “It is. I've left the choice in Waverly's hands. It'll be what ever she decides. Luna has Waverly's last name. Better not pressure her about it either, she's really struggling with a lot of these decisions.”

“Is she okay?” Benedict noticed a flash of jealousy cross Dean's face before he schooled his features.

“As good as she can be, I'm trying not to pressure her into anything. Mostly just watching for post-partum – baby blues, mood swings, the like.” Dean bit his lip. He probably shouldn't talk to Benedict about this, but the way she reacted towards him and her melancholy state lately it might be good for Benedict to try to notice her actions as well. If he couldn't watch out for her, Benedict would. Dean made a mental note to himself to talk to Tom about it as well, Waverly might guard herself against Ben but never Tom.

“She—post-partum depression? I don't see how,” Benedict shook his head at himself, he didn't even think that would be anything Waverly would deal with. It hasn't occurred to him to read up on the subject for the symptoms or what he should avoid with Waverly. Ben felt his whole body flush, he should be looking out for Waverly, even if she didn't love him any more he couldn't help it. She was the mother of his baby girl he needed to look out for her more.

“You can't predict it Ben,” Dean sighed running his hands down his face “She seems okay now, but whose to say when I wasn't with her she cried herself to sleep at night or what have you. When she told me about your fight, alarm bells went off I mean she is never like that. And to just go off on you like that was really uncalled for.”

“I think I deserved it. Maybe I'm not adequate to be a father.” He whispered into his hands.

“Don't pull that bullshit with me man,” Dean hissed. “Waverly told me what happened, she doesn’t' think that at all, get over it.”

“Your a blunt one aren't you?”  
“Get used to it.” The men stared at each other competitively. Dean knew that Benedict was still in love with Waverly, he could see it in his face when he talks about her how concerned he is for her. But he wasn't going to let that man take her away no matter how hard he tried. “Look, we've obviously got some differences, but we have two important things in common: Waverly and Luna and that's all that should matter. I don't want to fight with you, I don't want to take your place in Luna's life. And I'm not here to ruin anything, this is just how things worked out.”

“I appreciate you telling me that,” Ben leaned across the table, he was finally getting what he wanted to know. He didn't know Dean's intentions, and to hear him give them up freely was reassuring “Let's just say I'm a fairly insecure guy when it comes to this, I just don't want anything to blow up in my face.”

“That's the last thing I want to do,” Dean smiled slowly “but just know, if you do anything to hurt Waverly in any way again, I will hurt you.”

Benedict blinked slowly, the look that Dean was giving him across the table he knew he would hold true on his promise. At that moment Benedict knew that Dean hadn't forgiven him for anything that he had done to Waverly and knew every last agonizing detail. Including the ones that still kept him up at night. With that comment Benedict knew that this conversation was over. He waved off the waitress who came to refresh his coffee as Dean pulled back on his jacket.

“What time will you and Waverly come by to pick up Luna tomorrow?” Ben asked slowly refusing to meet Dean's steady gaze. “I just would want to get her ready so she can go back to your place.”

“I think it would be best if we all sat down and had a chat,” Dean thrust his hands into his pockets and shrugged “We seem to have an understanding, no matter how unsteady at this point. Waverly needs to be assured, and that wife of yours--”

“What about her?”

“Might be best if she knows her place,” Dean laughed quietly turning around “Just know that I don't trust her as far as I could throw her.”

Dean walked quickly out of the diner, Ben watched him retreat down the street before he slammed his first on the table. “SHIT.” The meeting hadn't exactly gone as planned, he did get more information that he had planned. Ben felt assured if anything that Jenna was completely wrong about Waverly and Dean. He couldn't wait to show her she was trying to alienate them for no reason.

Ben threw down some money before leaving the diner. He didn't want to return to his apartment and his bed where Jenna was sleeping. The only thing he wanted was to be able to wander around London in the middle of the night clearing his head trying to find a way out of his situation. He wanted nothing more than to change his situation, go back in time and make things different. That would never be able to happen. Shoving his hands into his pockets he walked in the opposite way Dean went. Now that he knew Jenna was trying to cause some trouble, he would try to cause some of his own.

 

 

 


End file.
